According to the 2002 U.S. Census, Hispanics are now the nation's largest minority group There has also been a dramatic rise in the Hispanic end stage renal disease (ESRD) population, with the number of Hispanics on dialysis increasing by more than 70% between 1996-2001. Further growth of the Hispanic ESRD population is expected in view of the increasing size of the overall Hispanic population, a high prevalence of diabetes, and an increased incidence of ESRD in Hispanics. Despite the magnitude of this problem, little is known about earlier stages of chronic kidney disease (CKD) in Hisparics. The Universityof Illinois at Chicago (UIC) is one of seven clinical centers for the Chronic Renal Insufficiency Cohort(CRIC) Study, which is an NIH-sponsored multi-centered study investigating risk factors for progression of kidney and cardiovascular disease (CVD) in 3,000 participants with CKD. The CRIC Study cohort is 50% White and 50% Black. This proposal seeks to establish a sizable cohort of Hispanics with CKD that will beintegrated into the overall CRIC Study. The overall aims of this proposal are: [unreadable] To determine predictors of progression of kidney disease and subclinical CVD in Hispanics with CKD. [unreadable] To compare rates of progression of kidney disease and subclinical CVD in Hispanics with CKDwith those seen in non-Hispanic Whites and Blacks. [unreadable] To improve the accuracy of glomerular filtration rate (GFR) prediction equations in Hispanics withCKD. To achieve these aims, we will recruit and retain 316 Hispanic participants with CKD at UIC to undergo annual visits for relevant exposures (demographics, medical history, medications, diet, cognitive function, and quality of life) and measurements of subclinical CVD and renal function. To test hypotheses of particular importance to Hispanics, this proposal will focus on issues related to visceral adiposity, inflammation, and health care disparities. The linkage of the proposed study to the CRIC Study provides an unprecedented opportunity to explore risk factors and mechanisms for CKD and CVD progression in Hispanics,which are problems of critical importance from both scientific and public health perspectives. PERFORMANCE S!TE(S) (organization, city, state) University of Illinois at Chicago, Chicago, Illinois Kaiser Permanente of Northern California.Oakland, California University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania University of California, Torrance, California Cleveland Clinic Foundation, Cleveland, Ohio Wake Forest University. Winston Salem. North Carolina KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Rolt! on Project Lash, James P., M.D. University of Illinois at Chicago PrincipalInvestigator Arruda, Jose A. L, M.D. University of Illinois at Chicago Co-l Gerber, Ben, M.D. University of Illinois at Chicago Co-l Mazzone, Theodore M.D. University of Illinois at Chicago Co-l Go, Alan S., M.D. Kaiser Permanente of Northern California Co-l Ackerson, Lynn, PhD Kaiser Permanente of Northern California Co-l Feldman, Harold, M.D. University of Pennsylvania Co-l Joffe, Marshall, M.D. University of Pennsylvania Co-l Bucioff, Matthew M.D. University of California, Los Angeles Co-l Hall, Phillip, M.D. Cleveland Clinic Foundation Co-l Prineas, Ronald, M.D. Wake Forest University Co-l Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable toSBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [J Yes O No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page 2 Number pages consecutively atthe bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b Principal Investigator/ProgramDirector (Last, First, Middle): Lash, James, P. The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers Face Page 1 Description,